


I Kissed A Girl And I... Accidentally Married Her

by SimplySebi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, accidentally married, fake married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySebi/pseuds/SimplySebi
Summary: Blake and Yang meet at a party, and in an drunken haze they accidentally get married to each other. When they realise what they have done, the only thing they want is to turn back the clock and cancel their marriage. However, the priest that married them, the only person who is able to solve all their problems, just left the city and went on a trip around the world. And as if their situation wasn't bad enough, Blake reveals to Yang that she is getting married for real within two weeks. In the race against the clock, Blake and Yang are slowly falling in love with each other, but with Blake's marriage coming soon their love is impossible. Will true love win in the end?





	1. Chapter 1

Yang had decided to drive to the party to have some fun, but in a drunken haze getting married to a girl she had met only a few hours ago was not on her list of fun things to do at a party.  
  
She sneaked a peek at the girl who was sitting beside her in her car. Blake had beautiful raven coloured hair that spiralled a little bit down her back, emphasizing her muscular shoulders; her words rolled easily off her tongue (she suspected the girl was a writer, judging by her word choice and the wisdom they carried), but she had soon decided her favourite thing about her were the intriguing amber eyes that with a single glance managed to calm the storm in her head.

_I am married to this girl_

She hadn't fully realised it yet. One moment you are single, had been for over six years, and the other you are married to a total stranger. Digging into her memory, she remembered all of this was actually Ruby’s fault. And Weiss’ fault.  
  
When they would finally return to the civilised world, and out of their hiding place, wherever that might be, she would gladly give them a lecture about the difference between encouraging a friend/sister to speak to a gorgeous girl she spotted at a party, and encouraging her to marry the same girl.  
  
She had been drunk, acting upon every single thought that popped into her brain, and at that moment she had needed her friend and sister more than ever to stop her from making a big mistake. Apparently, that was too much to ask from them.

Blake must have noticed the crinkle between her nose and forehead that always showed when she was deep in thought, and a warm hand was placed upon her own, following her movements as she switched gears.  
  
“Everything is going to be okay, Yang.” Her voice was gentle, almost convincing Yang this situation indeed could be easily fixed.  
  
She smiled a soft smile, grateful for the efforts Blake made to reassure her. “Yeah, you are right. Thanks Blake.” Blake tenderly squeezed her hand, then released it, and a strange pang of disappointment struck her.  
  
_You aren’t even married for real, chill out Xiao Long_  
  
The radio had been turned down, as Yang had quickly discovered the small cat ears on top of Blake’s head, and feared that loud music would be painful for the girl. It was playing one of her favourite songs, and she caught Blake smiling at her when she started to sing along in a soft voice. Unfortunately, the song could be interpreted as a love song, not a happy one that was sure, but still, and her thoughts immediately returned to the mess she made of her life.  
  
She sighed, her fingers drumming on the steering wheel to the beat of the music. The sun had long ago disappeared, sunken into the sea, and slowly streetlights were coming to life, filling the highway with light again. She had decided together with Blake that they would sleep in her apartment, and would figure out a way to cancel their marriage first thing in the morning.  
  
It was still a long way to go before they would arrive at her place, and that meant enough time for Yang to curse herself for that one destructive choice she made about an hour ago.  
  
**(….)**  
  
Loud music was the first thing to greet her. Someone apparently had been busy with filtering out all the music except for the bass, as the only thing that she was able to hear clearly, or rather _feel,_ was the bass. Yang didn’t get where the tradition of turning up the bass to extreme sound levels at a party had started, and why, but she did know she didn’t especially like it.  
  
What she did like about parties was the chance of meeting new people, and just having fun in general. She allowed herself to lose sight of her boundaries a bit once in a month, and the last Saturday of a month had quickly become the standard day she would go out with her friends and sister.  
  
Her study took up most of her time, but she had followed her father’s advice, like a good kid, to have some free time in between studying too. He had been right when he had told her you needed a moment of piece sometimes, and the sensation of letting her hair loose once a month could only be described as a breath of fresh air.  
  
With Ruby on her right side and Weiss on her left, she stepped inside the club they had picked out for tonight. Her other friends entered at a short distance behind them, talking loudly to each other, probably because otherwise they couldn’t hear what the other person was saying.  
  
Bright party lights flashed into her eyes, disorientating her at first, but it only took her one blink to get used to them. Loud music, bright lights, a lot of drunk and shady people gathering in one place... Although she might look like a party girl from the outside, Yang actually disliked them. She disliked the atmosphere, the alcohol and cigarettes, the people that were always trying to get her attention, trying to get her to go out with them.  
  
One dude had even had the guts to ask her, after she had rejected him like three times, if she was a lesbian. Right, just because a girl didn’t want to date you, she must be a lesbian, because there isn’t a single girl in the world that wouldn’t want to be with you.  
  
She clenched her fists, the memory alone enough to make her blood boil. Most of the time guys wanted her solitary because of her looks, not giving a damn about who she really was as a person.  
  
At that point, girls were much and much better. They were nice, seemed to care about her, had soft skin she wanted to caress for eternity, long hair that always seemed to be screaming for her to run her fingers through it, gorgeous eyes with long, dark eyelashes…  
  
Her trail of thought came to a halt as she spotted the raven haired girl in the corner of the bar. She sat on a high bar chair, calmly chatting with the bartender while sipping from her drink, now and then letting a laugh slip.  
  
She was the most beautiful person she had ever seen.  
  
“Who you looking at?” Ruby whispered in her ear. Her sister had an incredibly accurate my-big-sister-just-spotted-an-attractive-person sensor, and of course confronted her with it every single time.  
  
She nodded in the direction she had been staring, and Ruby quickly scanned the place she had pointed at, grinning when she discovered the girl. “You should go for it, she is breath taking.”  
  
Yang rolled her eyes at her sisters useless advice, receiving a playful push in return. “I know, wish me luck lil sis.”  
  
Ruby gave her a thumbs up before grabbing Weiss’ hand, pulling her over to one of the couple booths in the centre of the club. Their other friends had already disappeared, probably all scoring themselves a drink and a good spot on the dance floor.  
  
Sometimes is was hard to be the only single person in a group of friends. There were Ren and Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune, Sun and Neptune, Coco and Velvet, Neon and Flynt, and of course Ruby and Weiss.  
  
In the beginning she must admit the thought of those two ending up together had never even once crossed her mind, but once they started dating, every long lasting look, unnecessary touch and random lip bite made sense.  
  
Her little sister and best friend made a good couple, although they showed love at a some what inconvenient manner called bickering until one of them was too drunk to respond anymore or fell asleep.

Her friends often teased her with her lack of a significant other, and the group totally lost it when Sun came up with a stupid voice-over thing, only meant to annoy her.  
  
_Three straight couples and three gay couples live together in harmony. Now, only the Yang, master of all the single people, can disrupt the balance they created. But which of the two camps will she choose: the straights or the gays? You will see it all in the next episode of ‘Life of a single Yang’._  
  
She hated her friends.  
  
The bar chair didn’t seem to approve her arrival, stubbornly refusing to move from its place, and Yang struggled to push it closer to the raven haired girl. Acting as if nothing happened, she took the seat, immediately attracting two amber eyes in her direction.  
  
“One Strawberry Sunrise, please, with one of those little umbrellas.”  
  
The bartender disappeared, hopefully to prepare her the drink she ordered, and now she could clearly feel the eyes of the person next to her, observing her new neighbour. She turned her head in her direction, surprising the other girl slightly, but she soon recovered.  
  
“You like what you see?” Yang asked playfully, wishing this would be enough to get the girl to talk to her.  
  
She had always been proud of her flirting skills, but strangely they only seemed to work on people she didn’t actually want to be with. It was like her brain completely shut down the moment it spotted an attractive person, leaving her with only the cliché pick-up lines and stupid puns.  
  
However, she could handle this. She was Yang Xiao Long, master of communicating with people, used to being the centre of attention, used to amusing people and making them feel comfortable to be their self. A situation like this was daily business.  
  
The girl laughed, taking a small sip of her drink that was barely half full by now. “I do actually.” A warm feeling hit Yang in the chest. Step one had been taken. “I could ask you the same thing by the way. Did you really think I didn’t see you staring at me?”  
  
Yang immediately redirected her attention to the drink that had just been put before her, throwing some cash on the counter in an attempt to look cool. She didn’t want to give the girl the idea she was a predator, only looking for an easy prey to take home for the night.  
  
“I hoped so, but apparently luck isn’t at my side tonight.”  
  
The girl laughed again, and extended her hand towards her. “Blake Belladonna.” Yang took it, instantly feeling soft skin beneath her fingers, but also recognising the rough edges that meant the girl regularly worked out.  
  
“Yang Xiao Long, nice to meet you.” She smiled her award winning smile, another attempt to flirt with Blake, but the latter didn’t give an inch. “Likewise.”  
  
There was a moment where they were left only looking at each other, both wishing the other would make the next move.

Blake leaned in, allowing her to recognise the bitter smell of alcohol. The girl probably had too much to drink already, not having full control over her body anymore, and absolutely not thinking about the consequences of her actions.  
  
“Can I tell you what information I gathered while observing you earlier?”  
  
Fear arose in Yang’s body. Blake was now approaching the walls she had put up years and years ago, and still hadn’t been able to fully remove. She only nodded, not trusting her voice right now, but it was enough encouragement for Blake.  
  
“You act like a party girl, but deep inside you are terrified. Terrified of people breaking through your walls, letting them close enough to hurt you. I guess you don’t want people to see your vulnerability, so you put an armour around your heart to protect yourself from them, and from showing your deepest and truest feelings. Am I right?”  
  
The girl couldn’t have been more correct, but Yang wasn’t planning on showing her that. A small grin decorated her face, and Blake tilted her head, clearly interested. “You wish, Belladonna.”  
  
“I didn’t know we are on last name bases already.” Blake remarked, only widening Yang’s smile.  
  
“Don’t say you don’t like it.”  
  
Blake tapped her finger on her chin, acting like she was seriously thinking about it. The amber eyes soon returned to meet lilac, and only in the dim light of the bar Yang was able to see the golden specks in them, dancing to their own music no one else was able to hear.  
  
“I have to think about that one.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I can wait the year.” Yang teased, and Blake’s mouth dropped open in shock, as if she couldn’t believe she had just said that. “Did you just insult me, Xiao Long?”  
  
Her voice had suddenly jumped down an octave, raw and dangerous, luring her to the girl next to her like a moth to a flame; they both knew the dangers, but still couldn’t resist the urge to crawl closer and closer, risking it all just for the chance of being near the beauty of the flame.  
  
“Maybe?” Yang answered innocently, allowing herself to take one step closer to the flame. She could already feel the warmth of it pulsing in her fingertips, although that could also be the result of her fast beating heart.  
  
Instead of retreating out of her personal space, Blake only moved closer and closer, until their noses were nearly bumping into each other. Yang gulped, painfully aware of al of her movements, especially one that would close the small distance between them.  
  
“Too close?” Blake whispered in her ear, the feeling of her cold breath on her ear making her shiver slightly. Blake smelled like vanilla and moonlight, with a flicker of lavender, probably her parfum.  
  
Yang grabbed a gentle hold of her chin, staring deeply into amber eyes. Her gaze travelled down slowly, stopping at the sight of Blake’s lips. Before she could stop herself, her fingers ghosted over her lips, savouring the soft skin, imprinting each little curve in her memory.  
  
She had put on a bit of pink lip gloss, and Gods, Yang wanted to kiss her so bad.  
  
Blake cupped her face, silently asking for permission, receiving a silent answer. Yang’s hands were shaking as she put her arms around Blake’s shoulders, running her fingers through the gorgeous black locks, and ultimately let them rest at the back of her neck.  
  
It was Blake who crossed the distance separating them, and Yang felt soft lips on her own, gently pressing and moving against hers.  
  
Fireworks seemed to explode in her head, her heart beat speeding up until she couldn’t concentrate anymore because of the noise, but soon she calmed down, finally able to properly kiss back.  
  
The kiss was soft and gentle, but also had a raw and dangerous undertone to it. The feeling reminded Yang of the story of the sirens, who lured unsuspecting sailors to the cliffs with their beautiful voices, but in the end only wanting to sink their ships and eat their flesh.  
  
Blake pulled back, a bit out of breath, but the corners of her mouth were quirked up into a large smile. Yang reached up, tucking a few lost strands of hair behind Blake’s ear, enjoying every second of being close to her.  
  
_Holy damn, she just kissed me_  
  
Time seemed to speed up after that one kiss. They sat at the bar for quite some time, drinking and laughing, sometimes kissing again, nothing she hadn’t done before, but still it felt… different.  
  
Yang could actually see Blake in her future, laughing together while eating dinner, waking up next to her, talking for hours because neither of them could fall asleep. It was probably the alcohol that caused such illusions, but still, it felt nice being here with Blake, and for the first time Yang actually fully enjoyed a party.  
  
They drank even more, and neither of them planned on leaving soon. “Sis! Weiss and I are going home!” Ruby dropped in, lunging her arm around her shoulders, almost causing her to fall off her chair.  
  
Maybe she was a bit drunk after all.  
  
“You too act like you have been married for some years already.” Weiss remarked, pointed at Blake and Yang, who were close to sitting on each other’s lap. “Well, have fun together. If you stay over at her place, please text me Yang.”  
  
Yang nodded absently, still thinking about Weiss’ words earlier. Marriage huh? She could see herself in a beautiful white dress, Blake waiting for her at the altar… That was it!  
  
“Blake!” She grabbed the poor girl by her arm, making her flinch in response. A sober Yang would have immediately pulled back, asking in a soft voice if she did something wrong, but this was drunk Yang who was controlling her body right now.  
  
“Let’s get married.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all your positive reactions and support! I also apologize for the delay, I was out of town for two days, so I didn't have the time to actually finish this haha.
> 
> I only have one word to say about this chapter: fluff

Yang parked the car in her standard spot, merely a minute walk away from her apartment, and in the middle of one of the biggest cities in Vale that could be considered a miracle.   
  
She put her hands in her pockets as she heard the car door closing on Blake’s side, not because of the late winter cold, but more because she felt like she needed to do something with her hands. Hooking up with a hot girl at a club was one thing, but accidentally marrying her and even taking her home? Anyone would declare her completely insane, and Yang wasn’t sure she disagreed with them.  
  
She would make Ruby and Weiss pay for this.   
  
Blake walked up to her, softly nudging her side. Even though she was still a little bit drunk, Blake seemed steady and stable, the polar opposite to how Yang’s body behaved right now.  
  
It was like she was floating above her own body, watching calmly as she saw it move, starting to walk towards her apartment, but she wasn’t the one who had the control anymore. Being drunk might sounds cool, and while you are at the bar the only thing you are thinking of is that you want to be drunk, but the hungover was all but fun.   
  
The thing she hated most about it was the sudden enormous hunger when she arrived home, and now that Blake was with her, it felt kinda awkward to go all out, totally ignoring her diet, which she didn’t have, but that way it sounded like she actually had her life a tiny bit together.   
  
“Should I just follow you?” Blake asked, a drop of hesitance colouring her voice. Yang turned around, only now noticing she had sped up her pace, way too fast for Blake to keep up. “Ah, I am sorry Blake, I was… thinking.”   
  
Blake linked their arms, a small smile of amusement appearing on her face. “I didn’t know you had such amazing capacities. And to think you wouldn’t tell me, your wife? I am shocked, Xiao Long.”   
  
Yang chuckled, grabbing Blake’s hand without completely thinking it through, and judging by Blake’s widened eyes, she had never expected it.   
  
“This is a thing married couples do, right?” Yang joked in an attempt to heal the damage she had done. She only received a gentle squeeze in return, but it was enough.   
  
Blake’s hand fit almost perfectly in hers, and for just one blissful second Yang believed that this all, the two of them, were meant to be together, and the universe only decided to play games with them in this life.   
  
“It is a cold night, huh?” Yang raised her eyebrows. “Are you telling me you are cold, Belladonna?”   
  
Blake rolled her eyes. “It is your job to make sure I am happy, and right now I am not happy, so do something about it, _honey_.” Yang chuckled again, slipping her hand out of Blake’s, and instead throwing her arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to her side.   
  
“Better?”   
  
Leaning even more into her side, close to burying her face into Yang’s shoulder, her partner softly hummed, clearly content with the warmth spreading through her body. Yang was known, popular even, for being a walking heater, and she suspected some people took advantage of her abnormal body heat more than once.   
  
She didn’t mind though, she never did. As long as it made them happy, she was happy.

“I love it when you are feisty.” Yang said after a moment of comfortable silence. They were approaching her apartment at a rapid tempo, so she pulled her keys out of her jacket, fumbling with it in search of the one that would grant them their way in.   
  
 “I will sleep on the couch for tonight, so you can take the bed.” Yang suggested while opening up her front door, finally having found the right key.   
  
Maybe it was time to split up her key ring so that she could actually use her keys more often without having to start an expedition to search for that specific key she needed at that specific moment.    
  
As she entered the small hall that would ultimately lead into her apartment, the lights sprang on, immediately causing her head to hurt. And worst of all, she was still hungry.  
  
Tomorrow morning would be a hell on earth.   
  
“Can’t your bed fill two people?” Yang faced Blake in surprise. “Yeah of course it can, but-“ Blake put a finger to her mouth, and just feeling the soft skin of her fingers on her lips caused the feeling of butterflies fluttering around in Yang’s stomach.   
  
_Damn it.  
  
_ “Then we share the bed.” Yang wanted to protest, but one look at Blake’s face made her realise she wouldn’t give an inch.   
  
“Okay fine, you really are a feisty one, aren’t you.” A small smile, and then her roommate for a day disappeared through the open door at the end of the hall, Yang following only a few steps behind.   
  
The two of them entered her kitchen, and only now Yang realised she hadn’t cleaned up at all after studying the whole day. Reference papers were scattered all across the kitchen table, gently reminding her she still had to finish that essay, a filthy mug with remnants of coffee still lingering in it stood beside her still buzzing laptop, and to finish the look leftovers of her dinner were placed beside the garbage can and on top of her dishwasher.   
  
Yang looked down to the ground in embarrassment, covering her face in her hands in a desperate attempt to save herself from showing Blake her prominent blush. The latter raised her eyebrows in amusement, a soft laugh escaping her mouth when she noticed Yang’s red cheeks.   
  
The blonde sighed. _Why did these things always happen when she had someone over?  
_  
Normally, her apartment was the image of perfection, but with the deadline of her essay coming close and totally forgetting it was the last Saturday of the month, meaning Ruby and Weiss would pick her up at 19:00, she didn’t have any time to clean up.   
  
“I am so sorry, I just- I was busy with school and…” Yang began, cutting her apology speech short when Blake started laughing again. “Are you laughing at me?” She exclaimed, feigning indignance, only succeeding in widening Blake’s ever present smile.   
  
Not satisfied without any response from her roommate, she growled, attempting to resemble the roar of a furious lion, and threw herself onto Blake, effectively working her to the ground.   
  
“Nobody laughs at me without suffering from the consequences!” Yang called out, gently tickling Blake’s sides, not wanting to hurt her in any way.   
  
The raven haired girl desperately tried to escape her deathly tickle-hold, but it was of no use. Finally all her hours at the gym were paying off, Yang thought while slightly flexing her muscles, and Blake immediately rolled her eyes.   
  
“You can’t convince me you don’t like my muscles, Belladonna.” She teased, smirking when she saw Blake shyly averting her eyes, still doing her best to get her freedom back, but Yang absolutely didn’t miss the amber eyes stealing a peek of her abs.   
  
_She actually does like them_   
  
Blake lifted her hand, stroking her blonde locks, somehow ending up at her cheek. She lingered there, a soft smile decorating her face. She actually looked like an angel right now, the only thing missing was the sparkling halo on top of her head.

“Yang?” Blake asked. Yang hummed as an answer, encouraging her to say whatever she wanted to say. “Could I maybe get something to eat? I am starving, one of the not so fun consequences of drinking too much alcohol.”   
  
The blonde jumped up, offering Blake her hand to help her up, and then stormed off to the refrigerator. “I still have these amazing mini pizza thingies, is that okay?”   
  
Accepting the nod as Blake’s permission, she put the pizza’s in her microwave, taking a seat on one of the kitchen chairs. The other girl awkwardly stood in the middle of her kitchen, clearly waiting for any instructions.   
  
“I didn’t buy these chairs just because they look awesome, Belladonna.”   
  
Blake giggled nervously, but still followed Yang’s subtle advice and sat down beside her companion. “So, here we are again.”   
  
The blonde grinned, her eyes quickly flashing to the countdown of the microwave. Still 10 minutes to go. “I guess we are, Belladonna.”   
  
Her neighbour leaned her head on her hand, a frown forming on her forehead, something Yang had learned was part of her ‘thinking face’.  Her intriguing amber eyes were studying her face, observing, scanning each little detail and each little change.   
  
“I approve.” The confusion must have been all over Yang’s face, because a smirk was plastered upon Blake’s face, and her eyes shone mischievous. “The usage of my last name.” She clarified, and Yang laughed at her misunderstanding.   
  
_Ping_.   
  
Yang shot up from her chair, once again racing to the microwave. It was pizza time.   
  
**(…)**  
  
“To be honest, this wasn’t at all how I had imagined my night would go.” Blake confessed while sitting down on the bed, looking down on her laying form.   
  
The orange tank top was a bit too big for her, but Yang loved the way it hung around her frame, hugging her in all the right places, and the black short finished the look in a way Blake almost resembled a top model, just chilling at her home with no cameras or people around.   
  
_She looks incredible in my clothes_. “Ditto.”  
  
“Don’t you have a girlfriend or someone else who will kill me when she discovers all this?” Blake asked while laying down next to her, and Yang smiled at the thought of a crazy girlfriend chasing a terrified Blake, a big baseball bat clustered in her hands.   
  
“Nope, don’t worry. I am not really the dating type I guess.”   
  
Blake frowned. “What do you mean? I mean, look at you, you are gorgeous. Why wouldn’t anyone want to date you?” The raven haired girl genuinely sounded surprised, and maybe even a bit upset?   
  
Yang sighed, rolling onto her back in order to stare at the ceiling, silently hoping the answers to all her problems were hidden somewhere up there, waiting there for her to finally find them.   
  
“I just… Love is such a big word, and people throw it around like it is nothing. I don’t even know what love truly means.”   
  
Amber eyes were fixed upon her face, and she moved just enough to meet them. She only now realised the combination of their eye colours resembled the colours of an early sunrise, and strangely enough, the fact made her extremely happy.  
  
“What is love? What does it mean when I say that I love you?”   
  
Silence.   
  
Yang hesitated, wondering if she had gone too far with her ramblings. “Love is just a concept we make up in our minds. We love the idea we have created of someone. It is our concept, a concept we thought up by ourselves, that we love.”  
  
“I understand what you are saying. We create an image of a person in our heads, and we love that image, but what we don’t understand is that a human being can’t be fully caught in just one picture.” Yang nodded in understanding, silently reassuring Blake, and encouraging her to keep talking.   
  
“We humans are complicated beings, and you can’t know them only by their surface. They keep changing, destroying themselves until there are nothing but ruins left. They build themselves up again, and before you know it they have transformed into a totally different person.”   
  
“You sound like you have some experience on that one.” Yang said hesitantly, not being sure of how far she could go; The last thing she wanted was pressuring Blake into sharing personal details with her.   
  
Blake sighed deeply, her amber eyes leaving Yang’s, but they returned within seconds. “You could say that, yes. It is all so… confusing.” Before she could even think of stopping herself, Yang had curled her fingers around Blake’s hand, softly squeezing it, hopefully comforting the other girl just a tiny bit.   
  
She received a squeeze back, her chest almost swelling with all the emotions swirling around in her body, and Blake seemed grateful for her support, happily humming and softly stroking her hand.   
  
_Should I do it?  
  
_ Yang cupped Blake’s face with one hand, instantly getting the attention she wanted. The way the raven haired girl was looking at her was already enough to send shivers down her spine, and her pulse was going out of control, hammering almost painful    
  
Blake’s amber eyes closely resembled two tiny, dimmed down suns, warmth and happiness following her everywhere she went. At least, that was she way she acted with Yang.  
  
Maybe the girl wasn’t a sunny person to most people, that she had soon concluded by the way she had treated the others who had tried to approach her in the club, but when she was with Yang…   
  
In some way, the blonde managed to pull her out of her own shadows, leaving behind the pain of the past, and when exposed to the bright rays of sunshine, Blake’s true self was revealed.  
  
And in that second of observation, Yang realised she was slowly falling in love with Blake.  
  
They leaned in at the exact same time, and everything seemed to slow down. They were getting closer and closer, now breathing the same air… and then at the very last moment Yang changed her course, instead tucking Blake’s head under her chin, the soft ears on top of the girl’s head gently tickling her.  
  
_Coward_  
  
If Blake was surprised at all, she did an excellent job not showing it. The girl hummed, clearly pleased with the warmth spreading through her body, and before she could stop it, a faint purr broke the silence in the room.   
  
Yang gasped in surprise. She knew Blake was a cat Faunus, but to think she could actually purr… Well, she had thought about it, but she didn’t want to be rude, so she kept quiet.   
  
“I am sorry, you are just so warm and comfortable-“ Blake rambled. She stopped making excuses when she felt Yang’s hands creeping up on her back, slowly running up and down in a caressing movement.   
  
“It is okay, I love it.” Yang mumbled, never stopping her soothing hands, and her roommate relaxed in her touch once again, the soft purring an indicator of Blake’s happiness and comfort.  
  
They fell asleep tangled into each other, and it was the best night of sleep Yang had ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone! School is taking up so much of my time, ugh... Hope you enjoy this chapter! Warning: angst ahead.........

The moment the two of them stepped inside the enormous church, shivers were send down Yang’s spine, her hands started to tremble slightly and her throat turned dry. True, the size of the building had blown her away, but this feeling hadn’t been caused just because of it.  
  
Everywhere she looked, she saw people walking around, every single one of them walking around with an aura of purpose surrounding them. All of these people knew exactly what they wanted to accomplish during their lifetime, responding to the call of their fate with their heads held up high, and nothing could stop them from fulfilling it.  
  
What about her?  
  
She was just a college student, although the word thrill seeker described her better. Yang wanted to travel the world, be wrapped up in as many adventures as possible, and being a journalist just managed to align with that. And if she could help her country, her people with her work…. It was a win-win, you know?  
  
Doubts lingered on the back of her mind. Would she ever be considered good enough to be someone’s wife? She had never been able to envision the path she wanted to travel in the future, and now she was on the brink of getting married to someone she had met only a few hours ago.  
  
However, it only took one glance to her right to reassure herself again.  
  
Blake stood next to her, and her presence immediately calmed Yang down, the anxiety of earlier returning to the dark hole it had appeared from. The blonde had no idea how her partner managed it, but she consistently seemed carry herself with such confidence, Yang couldn’t feel anything else than safe.  
  
_I am going to marry this girl.  
_  
Yang smiled widely at the thought, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Blake caught the blonde’s gaze on her, lilac eyes glinting with affection, and couldn’t help but smile too. Yang’s eyes seemed to be dancing in the bright lights of the church, awakening butterflies in her stomach.  
  
The girl always succeeded in brightening every room she entered, either with her stupid jokes and puns that, even though they were terrible, always made her laugh, or with her cheerful personality. It was like she had her own personal sun following her around wherever she went, and she couldn’t say she disliked the company.  
  
The blonde had pulled the other girl with her to the nearest church, only a five minute walk, and during their march Yang explained everything to Blake.  
  
“I don’t know, and I know I just met you, but I really like you, and – I want to marry you.” She had stuttered, her drunk mind not able to express herself that good anymore. The one thing Yang knew for sure at that moment was that she wanted to make Blake her wife as soon as possible.  
  
Blake laughed out loud, the alcohol running in her veins clouding her judgement. “Okay.” Her walking partner gasped in shock, surprised by the easy way she just got permission for something this big, but the moment their eyes met, a single feeling flooded their hearts: happiness.  
  
While Yang was looking for someone who had the authority to perform their marriage, Blake went on a totally different quest: finding a toilet somewhere hidden in the huge building.  
  
Dark clouds were slowly forming above the church, the threat of a storm encouraging all the people still outside to rush whatever business they had to finish, and return home. Not exactly the weather you wished for when you were getting married, but it didn’t decrease the excitement in her heart, the spring in her step, although it could almost be called skipping, indicating just how much joy the blonde felt right now.  
  
A priest in a dark robe standing just across from her caught her eye. “Hey!” He acknowledged her presence with a nod, gesturing her to come closer.  
  
He had dark black hair, his look held together with way too much gel, a piercing gaze and if she hadn’t know he was a priest, she would have guessed he was the typical ‘bad boy’, who beat up people in the streets and then crossed away on his motorcycle.  
  
Dark green eyes scanned her body, his gaze lingering a second longer than would be considered polite. “Can I help you with something, beautiful lady?”  
  
_Ugh._ Yang internally rolled her eyes. _Seems like even priests could be perverts.  
  
_ “Ehm yes, I want to marry.” The priest raised his eyebrows, clearly confused. “Today.” She clarified, effectively shocking the person standing in front of her even more.  
  
“I am sorry? You want to get married today? You do know this kind of things take a lot of planning ahead and can’t be arranged last minute.” He explained.  
  
_Why do people always have to make things so complicated?  
  
_ “Are you sure you can’t make an exception?” The blonde asked in her sweetest voice, leaning in so that the priest had the chance to stare down her shirt.    
  
Of course he did, the pervert he was, and she could see him swallowing thickly. Well, it wasn’t like she could actually blame him.  
  
Time to deliver the finishing blow.  
  
“Please?” By this point Yang knew she had won the fight, and the priest hurried off, mumbling something about getting the needed material.  
  
Blake walked up to her, an amused smile decorating her face. “You sure know how to get what you want, Xiao Long.” The blonde grinned, and sent a playful wink towards her partner, who only fake sighed in response.  
  
_I am getting married_  
  
**(…)**

 _  
_ Sunlight crept through the small openings of the curtains, interrupting Blake in her peaceful slumber. She opened her eyes with an annoyed groan, her hand slipping to her side in an attempt to steal some of Yang’s warmth… only to discover the girl was gone.  
  
_Where has she gone?  
  
_ Waking up in a strange apartment was disorientating and most of all utterly confusing. She had no idea where her blonde companion could have gone, and above that she also had no clue where she could find things like the bathroom or the kitchen.  
  
Blake decided to wander through the apartment in an attempt to find her partner, while trying to pull down the orange tank top which just refused to stay in its place, revealing way too much skin. The black short actually fit her quite well, and she had taken a liken to the comfortable material supporting her with every step she took.  
_  
Might as well get one myself_  
  
The clanging of a pan disrupted her thoughts, immediately drawing her attention to the room at her right, probably the kitchen. Remembering the panicked look on Yang’s face when she discovered the mess she made before heading out, caused the corners of her mouth to quirk up in an amused smile.  
  
Most of the times she didn’t like being around people for too long. They sucked energy, were loud and kept her from reading, one of her most loved activities. However, with Yang everything felt… different. It was if the girl didn’t take energy from her, but instead charged her internal battery with every smile she sent her way, every time she touched her, even if it was just a touch of fingertips.  
  
Yes, she liked spending time with Yang Xiao Long, more than she had anticipated she would.  
  
The blonde’s apartment was divided in two sectors: the living area (the living room and bedroom) in which she could come to her senses again, take a moment of peace away from people demanding stuff non-stop, and the ‘practical’ area (the kitchen and study room) in which Yang could actually get some work done, whether this work was cooking or studying.  
  
The apartment maybe wasn’t that big, and they would definitely have to change the colour patterns, but it made her feel comfortable and at ease, as if she was actually safe somewhere for once.  
  
But what Blake loved the most about it were the beautiful handcrafted wooden doors in front of every room, protecting it from curious looks and unwelcome guests.  
  
While admiring the expertise of the crafter, Blake stopped in front of the kitchen door, patiently studying the several patterns carved into the wood. The lines sketched across the door seemed to tell a story only those who actually payed attention to them could see, the small details of every curve indicating a change of the pace of the tale.  
  
She could have stayed there for a long time, and she would have, if Yang hadn’t stormed through the door with way too much dishes clasped into her hands.  
  
Yang yelped, a sound Blake would have laughed at, if Yang wasn’t holding several fragile plates, that threatened to fall on the ground any minute now. The worst part of that would be that she wouldn’t get the chance to eat all the food the plates were carrying.  
  
“Wow, you are already awake. Damnit, I wanted to surprise you with breakfast.” Her partner mumbled in a disappointed voice, and a pang of guilt struck her in her heart.  
  
Blake raised one eyebrow. “That is all only for breakfast? I don’t know if I can handle eating that much.”  
  
Secretly, she adored the blonde for wanting to bring her breakfast, but she would never show it. It would cause way too much teasing, and the raven haired girl wouldn’t lose this tease war.  
  
Until her last breath she would fight to win this war, for her country, for her people and for justice!  
  
Her partner looked down to all the food she had prepared, nervously laughing. “Uhm yes, I wanted to make breakfast for you, but then discovered I have no idea what you like, so I made a huuuuge variety of dishes. We could probably feed a small tribe with all this food.”, Yang answered with a smile, her lilac eyes sparkling with joy, not at all bothered by Blake’s comment.  
  
Blake couldn’t help but laugh too, the sight of the blonde already enough to make her happy. “Well, fortunately I am starving.” She winked, grabbing some of the plates Yang had been holding and then ran off to the kitchen table with the blonde on her heels.  
  
“This is not a fair competition, you got a head start!” Yang complained, cautiously setting down the plates on the table, making sure nothing would spill, which was judging by the amount of food an extremely difficult task.  
  
“I don’t know what you are talking about.” The raven haired girl answered innocently.  
  
Yang glared at her, but not affected at all, she stuck out her tongue at her in response, earning herself a cheerful giggle. However, a soft squeak escaped her mouth when her partner threw her on her back, running around the room with her like she weighted nothing.  
  
“Please, have mercy oh great Yang Xiao Long!” Blake begged the blonde, her voice low and raspy, putting up the illusion that she had been deadly wounded and was completely at the mercy of her opponent.  
  
Her toes gently hit the ground, and Blake savoured the steadiness of it, happy to be in control of her own movements again. “The begging saved you today, but you will not be excused that easily next time, Belladonna.”  
  
“I am very afraid.”  
  
Yang tapped her jokingly on the noise, something she had always done with her disobeying dog. The memory drew out a small smile. “You should be. Well, that was enough fooling around for this morning, let’s eat.”  
  
They ate accompanied by small talk, the subject changing from the different sorts of food displayed on the kitchen table to childhood stories from Yang and her sister. The blonde’s childhood sounded like one filled with joy, just a happy family enjoying each day life had given to them.  
  
Blake loved listening to Yang, the sound of her voice alone enough to interest her. However, something, or more like a question, was burning in the back of her mind, demanding her attention.  
  
She sighed just as Yang finished her story about how she and Ruby stole the contents of her father’s tool box, hiding every single tool in another part of the house so that their dad would have to spent hours searching for all of them.  
  
Biting her lip because of the nerves tingling at the back of her neck, she cleared her throat.  
  
“Don’t you regret it? Choosing to talk to me that night?”  
  
Yang’s head shot up in surprise, her eyebrows knitted together in a frown. “No, not really. Why would I?”  
  
“It would have saved you a lot of trouble, wouldn’t it?”  
  
“Nah, I would still choose you.” The frank answer made Blake’s face glow red, and the soft look in the sparkling lilac eyes send shivers into every cell of her body.  
  
She silently wondered if Yang would always have this ‘high school crush’ effect on her.  
  
**(…)**  
  
“What do you mean by ‘we can’t help you’!” Yang exclaimed, slamming her fist on the counter to emphasise her words.  
  
The young woman sitting behind the desk flinched at the hard sound, making Yang immediately regret her outburst. She knew she could be heated sometimes, but her intention was never to actually hurt people.  
  
“Like I already told you, miss Xiao Long, the only person who has the authority to perform such an action is the priest who also sealed the marriage. Unfortunately, mister Cardenal has just taking his leave, and started his trip around the world. He won’t be coming back until next year, I am afraid.”  
  
Yang grunted. Why did this stuff always happen to her? Please Gods, what has she done to anger you?  
  
“Yang? Could we please talk?” Blake asked. “ _Alone?”_  
  
She nodded. “Of course.” Turning towards the employee assisting them, she apologized for her outburst and informed her they needed some time to deliberate. Her partner instantly grabbed her hand, dragging her over to some deserted chairs in the corner of the room.  
  
Whatever this conversation was about, it was serious.  
  
“What’s up, Blake?” Yang asked, a bit hesitant. She had no idea what was going on. They had both agreed to take immediate steps to attempt to cancel their marriage as soon as possible, and eventually decided to drive to the nearest government building.  
  
Maybe Blake had some doubts about the honesty of the staff?  
  
The raven haired girl let out a shaky breath. “I am already getting married.”  
  
Wait, what?  
  
“I don’t get it Blake, you are… engaged?”  
  
A wet tear landed on the back of her hand, the sudden feeling startling her. Tears were rolling down Blake’s cheeks, spilling freely onto the ground and their intertwined hands.  
  
“I am so sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner. But it is even worse.” Panic was the only emotion Yang could read in Blake’s eyes, and it was scaring her to death.  
  
“I am getting married within two weeks.”


End file.
